Gifts and Curses
by MoonbirdsMelody
Summary: Modern AU. After taking a third pregnancy test, Eponine decides that she can not stand in the way of Enjolras' future. She wants the best for Enjolras and if that means ending the best relationship she has ever had, then so be it. She has taken care of herself her whole life, she can take care of a child. Rated T but may be later changed.
1. Requiem on Water

So this would be my first Les Miserables fanfic. I've been wanting to write one for some time but have not been able to think of what to write. It's been a long time since I've last posted something on FanFiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights goes to Victor Hugo.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**"And though your arms and legs are under,**_

_**Love will be the echo in your ears,**_

_**When all is lost and plunder,**_

_**My love will be there still." **_

**- Requim of Water by Imperial Moth**

"What does it say?" Cosette asked softly.

Eponine didn't respond. She remained silent as her dark chocolate eyes were glued to the stick in her trembling hand. She wasn't expecting anything else, but that didn't stop her from being overwhelmed with shock. Still, she was hoping it wasn't true. The bright pink plus sign taunted her and she, realizing she couldn't spend another second staring at it, threw it in to the sink.

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her dark tresses. "It's positive," she finally replied.

Cosette's bright blue eyes watched as Eponine hyperventilated. "Maybe it's wrong."

Eponine let out a sarcastic laugh. "I highly doubt it. This is the third test I've taken this week."

She continued to laugh softly until realization dawned on her. Without even thinking, a hand went up to her stomach, feeling the flat surface that was her abdomen. A small creature was growing inside there, one that was created out of pure love and passion. A single tear trailed down her cheek at the thought.

"What are you going to do?" Cosette asked, bringing Eponine out of her stream of consciousness. She leaned against the threshold of the bathroom and her eyes stared at Eponine with a look of worry.

Eponine moved to sit on the toilet seat, allowing Cosette to enter the small bathroom. "I honestly don't know," she sighed. "It's weird."

"Why is it weird?"

Eponine shrugged. "I usually know what to do. Spending most of your time with Enjolras, you kind of learn to plan ahead. That guy can't do anything without carefully thinking things out."

Cosette giggled and kneeled in front of her. "Are you going to tell him?"

Eponine tore her eyes away from the wall and rested on Cosette. "I don't know, Cosette. He's applying to Harvard to get his master's degree. He's going to become a successful lawyer— maybe even a powerful politician." Her voice suddenly became soft. "I can't keep him away from his dreams. I'll just drag him down."

A frown formed on the lark's angelic countenance. "That's not true, 'Ponine. I know he sees you in his future."

Eponine shook her head softly. "I'm not good for him. I'm a Theniardier, remember?"

Cosette gently held Eponine's hands in her dainty ones, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here for you, 'Ponine."

Eponine smiled at her. "Thanks, Cosette."

xxx

Only once did Eponine thought about abortion, but she didn't want it. To her, the thought was beyond absurd. It wasn't that she was pro-life. After many discussions with Enjolras, she believed that women had the right to do whatever they want to do with their bodies.

It's just that she wanted to keep the baby.

She sat on the couch of Cosette's living room. Not yet ready to face Enjolras, the lark let Eponine stay the night. She wore her favorite pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt of the Velvet Underground. Matilda played on the television screen and Eponine watched awhile rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. In just a few months, she's going to start showing.

"And I'll have my own little revolutionary," she said with a smile.

Eponine imagined the baby would be a boy with curly blond locks and fiery, grayish blue eyes. A spitting image of his father.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach in a lame attempt to hug the child growing within her.

"You're love, little Apollo."

xxx

Eponine waited for Enjolras outside of the cafe. With her hands buried in the pockets of her emerald trench coat, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the cold air against her olive skin. It was a nice autumn day and although Eponine was content with the weather, she found it ironic.

"Hey," said Enjolras as he stepped out of the cafe with his curly, blond hair was disheveled, as usual. He had his infamous black coat on and his favorite red scarf (which is also Eponine's favorite but she'll never let him know). He had a cup of black coffee for himself and passed the hot cup of jasmine tea to Eponine, earning him a bright smile from the vixen.

"Hey yourself," she said with a mischievous glint. It quickly went away as Eponine reminded herself the reason she needed to talk to Enjolras. They began to walk down the streets of New York. Enjolras' hand hung limply by his side and Eponine immediately knew it was meant for her to take his hand.

_Not this time_, Eponine thought and a frown appeared.

It didn't go unnoticed by Enjolras. "What's wrong?"

_It's now or never_, Eponine mentally told herself. "I think we should break up."

Enjolras abruptly stopped walking, turning to face Eponine with a look of confusion etched on his marble face. "Where did this come from?" He asked with a soft yet dangerous tone. Eponine shivered at the sound.

An argument is about to arise.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile, now," Eponine replied. It wasn't entirely a lie- Eponine had given it a lot of thought, but just in the span of a few days.

"May I ask what had caused you to speculate on our relationship?"

Eponine didn't like the formal tone he was using with her. She knew it was his method of creating distance, of hiding any emotions that is currently coursing through his veins. "Observation I guess," she said softly. "We're not good for each other."

Eponine noticed the way his eyes thundered. "I can agree that we are polar opposites, Eponine, but that does not determine whether we're good for each other or not."

She didn't expect him to give in without questions. He's going to keep arguing with her until he hears a logical reason. One that will force him to back down.

"We're always arguing, there is never a moment where we don't argue," she stated.

"Every couple in the world argues, Eponine," Enjolras said with so much force that Eponine had to stop herself from flinching.

"Yeah, well I don't want to argue everyday." That was a total lie. Arguing was one of those things that Eponine loved about their relationship. It's what made made it uniquely theirs.

"Then we can work something out," Enjolras said, inching himself closer to her. His gray blue eyes were challenging her. "Please, Eponine," he quietly pleaded. "You know how strongly I feel for you. I'm willing to work things out."

Eponine quickly decided to pull another card. "But that's the thing, Enjolras," she said, maintaining eye contact. "I'm not so sure I return those feelings."

His jaw tensed and she noticed a muscle twitched. "You don't?"

Eponine wanted to take those words back. She wanted to reassuringly run her nimble fingers through his hair and tell him that she's lying. She wanted to kiss him until she was sure that he knew about her feelings for him. She wanted to tell him what a beautiful thing their strong feelings created.

Instead, she shook her head. "No, I don't."

Enjolras gave a curt nod and stepped away from Eponine, leaving Eponine cold. "Alright," he whispered.

Eponine returned the nod before she began to walk away. She didn't look back to notice Enjolras' tall figure staring at her as she did so.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. I had originally thought of making this a one-shot but then I thought, "that's not enough." So I hoped you liked it! If there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it.**

**No harsh reviews, please :)**


	2. Gypsy

Don't worry guys, you're not going crazy. I deleted the second chapter cause I saw some flaws that really needed to be fix. I am really sorry about that. Also, I've been really busy with school, lately. They started this new way of learning (Qino or One-to-One Learning) and it is a pain in my butt!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Victor Hugo.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**"She is dancing away from you now,**_

_**She was just a wish, She was just a wish,**_

_**And her memory is all that is left for you now.**_

_**You see you're a gypsy,You see you're a gypsy."**_

**- Gypsy by Fleetwood Mac**

"I drew you a picture," Grantaire says as he hands Eponine a piece of sketchbook paper. "When you told me you're pregnant with baby Apollo, I was instantly inspired to draw something."

Eponine took the piece of paper from his hand and let her eyes examine the penciled sketch. "Is the baby suppose to look like Jesus?"

Grantaire eagerly nodded with a huge smile plastered on his face. His raven curls shook as he did this. "Yeah, you see how the light is shining on him?" He said as he pointed at the sketch. "I imagine him like the chosen one, cause he's like the son of the great Apollo."

"Then what am I?"

"You, my dear 'Ponnie, are a forest nymph whom he fell in love with one night in the forest. You were dancing around in the moonlight and he swore that he had never seen a more beautiful sight before."

Eponine giggled at this. "You should share that with Jehan. It would be a perfect poem."

"It would be," Grantaire mumbled as he took another sip of his pumpkin spice margarita that Eponine made especially for him. They both sat in Cosette's apartment that held an antique essence. The walls were painted creme with colorful frames and paintings adorning it. Cosette is known for being fond of vintage and has a history of dragging Eponine to various thrift shops. Not that Eponine minded- she has found a large amount of interesting objects in Good Will.

Since she broke up with Enjolras earlier that day, she has not found the courage to go to their apartment and collect her belongings. And that really sucks since she desperately needs some chai tea and the only type of tea Cosette has in her cupboards is chamomile. All of the Les Amis have a fondness for coffee but Eponine used to live with a hippie grandmother. All her wonderful childhood memories were because of her grandma.

"Who else knows?" Grantaire asked after a moment of silence. His light blue eyes searched her face and Eponine felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Grantaire has always been an insightful person so when he focused his eyes on someone, it left people feeling naked and vulnerable.

"So far it's just you and Cosette," she replied in the most softest voice she could ever produce. "I might tell Musichetta and Jehan."

"What about everybody else?"

Eponine shook her head. "No. The less people know, the less chance I have of Enjolras ever finding out."

"Why don't you just tell the guy, Eponine," Grantaire sighed. "You don't have to do it alone."

"I'm not going to do it alone," Eponine said harshly. She absolutely hated when Grantaire talked to her as if she was a child in need of a lecture. "I decided to move back in with my grandma and continue my education online."

"You sound like you have this planned out." Grantaire turned his gaze away from Eponine and looked down at his mug. "Enjolras would be impressed. Too bad he's not in on the plan," he added with bitter sarcasm.

"Stop, Grantaire. I don't need your cynicism right now," Eponine snapped. "Enjolras is a twenty-two year old man who is trying to get into one of the most prestigious law school in the country and he has a wealthy family to back him up. I, on the other hand, am a twenty-one year old woman with criminal parents, financial struggles, and is carrying his child."

"Sounds like a romantic film."

"Yeah, it sounds like it, except it's not." Eponine took a deep breath before continuing. "Enjolras would have to give up his goal of becoming a successful lawyer if he wants to help me raise the baby and I don't want him to. And, I know his family would be totally disappointed if he did. Plus, I'm not the ideal girl anyone has in mind for him. He needs someone sophisticated and beautiful."

"Shut up, Eponine," Grantaire frowned. "You are a very beautiful person."

Eponine smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Grantaire but I'm pretty sure that we both can agree that I'm not meant to be one of those rich wives who wear Ralph Lauren- you know, like his mother." Eponine couldn't help but giggle at her little joke.

It's no secret that Eponine and Enjolras' parents don't exactly get along. She is the exact opposite of everything they desire for their only son. They want someone charming and beautiful with a good name and connections. Her name would only cause a lot of talk.

Grantaire took her hand in his a gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're so much better than that, Eponine."

xxx

_Sweat coated Eponine and Enjolras' skin as they both came down from their high. Eponine wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly on to him, keeping him from rolling off of her. Their limbs were tangled and their heavy breaths intermingled. They have done this many times before but for some reason, this moment felt especially special to Eponine. _

_Enjolras buried his head between her neck and shoulder and began to leave a trail of kisses. Eponine let out a sigh and ran her nimble fingers through his blonde curls. _

_"Eponine," he whispered with a husky voice that caused a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. They stayed like that for several minutes, silently clinging to one another as if their life greatly depended on it. _

"Enjolras," said Combeferre as he shook the marble man's shoulder. The fellow had just returned home late in the afternoon with a look that lacked any emotion and a letter in his tight grasp. His first instinct when entering his apartment was to throw the nearest book, _Candid, ou l'Optimisme_ by Voltaire, across the room and managed to hit a frame on the wall. The door was still open and Combeferre, who lives in the same building, was passing by when he witnessed this action. "What's wrong?"

Enjolras stayed still for a moment before mumbling, "nothing."

The air around them turned silent again and Combeferre began to awkwardly look around as a source of distraction. The apartment possessed a warm ambience that could make anyone instantly at home. Though the walls were pure white, the multi-color furniture, scented candles, and pale blue curtains made it a perfect bohemian home, and at the same time maintained some organization. It was a mixture of both Enjolras and Eponine.

"I got accepted into Harvard," Enjolras said out of the blue, breaking the awkward air of silence.

"That's great, Enjolras!" Combeferre exclaimed. "Should we go down to Le Musain and celebrate with the gang?"

Enjolras shook his head and went to sit down on the couch with his elbows resting on both his knees. His stormy blue eyes stared intently at the thin air and Combeferre could instantly tell that the marble man was very much deep in thought. "Do you plan on just celebrating with your girlfriend?"

"That would sound nice," Enjolras said with bitterness dripping from his accent. "If I had a girlfriend to celebrate with."

Combeferre furrowed his eyebrows in deep confusion. "What are talking about? You do remember your girlfriend, right? Her name is Eponine."

Enjolras' jaw tightened and it took him while before he replied. "Eponine broke up with me today."

Combeferre felt his mouth fall open. "What?! Why?"

"She says we're too different, that we're always arguing, and that she doesn't reciprocate my feelings for her anymore."

"That's absurd!" Combeferre said as he tried to wrap his mind around the information that Enjolras revealed to him. "I've seen you guys together. There is nothing but love between the two of you."

"Well apparently not to her."

Combeferre slowly made his way to the couch and sat himself beside Enjolras. "Have you ever told her how you feel."

Enjolras looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Eponine always said that action speaks louder than words."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Action speaks louder than words, so I'm going to respect her wishes and leave her alone."

* * *

**Again, sorry for deleting the chapter. Please review! It's my fuel. Oh, and hoped you had a nice Thanksgiving!**


	3. It's Not

**Yay! I finally updated. Sorry to keep you guys wanting but I was determined to update before it was officially 2014 (well, where I am at least). I hope your winter breaks went well though all I've been doing was going on Tumblr. Sorry if there are any mistakes and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**"So here I'm sitting in my car at the same old stop light,**

**I keep waiting for a change but I don't know what,**

**so red turns into green turning into yellow,**

**but I'm just frozen here in the same old spot,**

**and all I have to do is to press the pedal,**

**but I'm not." **

**-It's Not by Aimee Mann**

"So you're no longer with that girl...what's her name?" Mrs. Enjolras says, taking a sip of wine from her fine china cup. Enjolras stared with an unemotional visage and no one expected anything less. Never in his life has Enjolras ever shown any sign of emotion or affection towards anyone- well, expect Eponine.

"Her name was Eponine and yes, we're no longer together." His words were nonchalant but his tightly set jaw said otherwise. They were both seated near the window at _Aureole_, an elegant restaurant within the Bank of America Tower in One Bryant Park.

"Well it was about time," she said with her usual holier-than-thou tone of voice. "There was no future with that girl."

Mrs. Enjolras was a woman of elegance and sophistication. She held those above her in high regards and turned her nose up to those whom she believe are below her in the social scale. And indeed, she is very high in that scale: daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Bouchard, both whom come from a family of French aristocrats that can be traced back to the 16th century. She studied at The George Washington University for her Bachelors and then at Columbia University for her Masters. It was there that she met Enjolras' father, a law student with a successful law firm to inherent.

"Honestly, Phillip, what gave you the ridiculous idea that being with that girl would guarantee a happy and successful future?"

"Well, maybe not by your standards," Enjolras said coldly as he slouched back in his seat in a casual manner. "But I believed it would lead to happiness by my standards."

"The good thing is that it was just a _phase_ and now you're finally coming to your senses." The waiter then came and placed a plate of salad in front of Mrs. Enjolras. He turned to Enjolras and gave him a questioning look. The marble statue dismissed the man with a cold stare. He refused to spend money on a highly expensive restaurant. That money could be spent on far more important things.

"Oh please, Phillip," Mrs. Enjolras said as she cut into her steak. "That girl is a Thénardier, a name that means no good. She could change her name to Jondrette but that does not destroy the fact that once a Thénardier, always a Thénardier."

"You know nothing about her," Enjolras snapped. It has only been a week since Eponine ended their relationship but within that week, Enjolras turned cold. All the Amis noticed this and though he was always cold even before Eponine, he seemed to become colder. Cold without the burning passion usually within him.

"I know enough to see that she does not belong in our world."

"That is for sure," Enjolras muttered under his breath. "She is above our world, above me."

**xxx**

"Eponine!" Estelle cried as her granddaughter, Eponine, arrived in the driveway of the small, bohemian home with Cosette and Grantaire. She parked the green Volkswagen Beetle near the garden of various types of flowers. The house is quite lovely, painted in various shades of red and blue. Wind chimes decorated the front porch and sun catchers accentuated the windows.

Estelle stood at the porch with Azelma beside her. She shared little resemblance to Eponine: her hair was a much lighter shade with a few grey strands and possessed a pair of kind, hazel eyes. Eponine felt a wave of nostalgia overwhelm her and she wanted nothing more than to attack Estelle in a bear hug. This was the woman who saved her from her horrible parents and offered her a chance at a better life. "Hey grandma," Eponine decided to settle on.

"How is my future-university-graduate-granddaughter feeling?"

"Well," Eponine said, placing a finger to her lips as she feigned deep thought. "Pregnant."

Estelle laughed at the sarcastic remark. "Oh, but it's a beautiful thing to be."

"Though," said Cosette from behind. "I think it would be absolutely marvelous if the father was involved."

Eponine rolled her eyes at the comment and Azelma offered a look of confusion between the lark and the vixen. "Enjolras doesn't want to be involved? That does not sound like how you described him."

"Indeed," Estelle said as she led the group of youths into her home. "Didn't you described him as 'a nobel and intelligent man seeking equality and ways to change the world'?"

"Trust me, he's all those things," says Grantaire as he settles himself on the couch near the fireplace. "It's just that our dear Eponine refuses to inform the mighty Apollo the existence of his offspring."

Eponine narrowed her eyes at the drunkard before turning her attention back to her grandmother. She watched from the kitchen threshold as Estelle prepared a few cups of chai tea, her absolute favorite drink. "I have my reasons," Eponine felt the need to explain, though Estelle taught her that she should never feel the need to explain herself. "They just seem to think that my reasons are stupid."

"Well it could be because you seem to think of yourself as below Enjolras," Cosette said with a glare in Eponine's direction. "The only reasons you've said were because you don't want to get in the way of Enjolras' future."

"And that you do not fit in amongst a group of high class citizens, as if Enjolras really did care about that shit," Grantaire added.

A deep frown appeared on Eponine's countenance and, sensing her stress, Estelle handed her a cup of tea. "So how rich is this fellow?" Estelle asked with a smile that no doubt Eponine inherited.

"Extremely," Cosette playfully replied, reaching to get the cup of tea Estelle held for her. "His family are very close friends of the Kennedys."

Azelma let out a low whistle at the comment. "So you did manage to find a Prince Charming, 'Ponnie."

Eponine sighed before taking a sip of her tea. "His whole family is wealthy and they all live in a mansion in Brookville that was constructed by his great grandfather. His father comes from a line of successful lawyers and his mother is a descendant of French aristocrats. He is constantly watched by society and he has a lot of expectations to fulfill."

"Yeah, but when did Enjolras ever care about those things?" Grantaire argued. Estelle offered him some tea but he politely denied.

"He might not but I do!" Eponine countered. "He was once close to his family before coming to New York. He was raised in high society and thought nothing wrong of that until he came to New York and met us. Remember how much of a mess it took for the two of us to even admit that we were attracted to each other?"

"Oh, don't remind me," Cosette sighed and her hands went up to cup her ears. "I can still hear the shouting."

"And it was partly because he was raised believing that people like us are below him and it's true!" Eponine felt as if she was on the verge of tears. "People like me only end up with people like him in movies and I am not living in a movie."

"So what?" Grantaire snapped.

"Being with me will prevent him from going to Harvard. He's going to want to stay with me and I know his family already doesn't like me but they will _hate_ me when they hear that he gave up Harvard for a poor, street girl."

Estelle grasped Eponine's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are not just a poor, street girl."

"Well, to them, I'm just an ordinary girl who only went to NYU because she was offered a full paid scholarship."

"Eponine, you're more than that," Cosette got up to stand beside her. "You're too good for those high society people."

Eponine gave them a sad smile before saying, "yeah, but those high society people are Enjolras' family. I don't think it would be good for the baby to have grandparents that antagonize her mother and disapprove her existence, plus a whole family to back them up."

"That actually makes sense," Azelma said with a small smile.

Pursing her lips, she looked down to where her hands were cradling her flat stomach. "I also can't bring myself to tear Enjolras away from his family. There was enough conflict between them when he was dating me. I don't want him to dispise them and for them to disown him and completely shun him out."

Overwhelmed with emotions, Estelle pulled Eponine in to a tight bear hung. "Oh, my sweet little kitten is going to be a wonderful mother!"

Eponine rolled her eyes but let herself get lost in the comfort of her grandmother's embrace. Only God knows how much she needed a hug.

**xxx**

The wind blew softly through Eponine's dark waves and she sighed. She sat alone on the swings in their back yard, thinking of what to do. She was so lost in her thoughts that it took a minute for her to notice the approaching figure.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby," Estelle asked as she on the swing beside Eponine.

She shook her head. "I've considered a few names if the baby turns out to be a boy."

"And if it's a girl?"

"I don't know, I have a strong feeling it'll be a boy." Eponine smiled at the thought. "A boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Don't forget dimples," Estelle added. "He has to inherit your wonderful dimples."

Eponine let out a genuine laugh and she felt her stress lessen. With her grandmother beside her, she believed she was able to do this.

* * *

**Okay, so I feel like this chapter was too short but whatever! Reviews are encouraged here and I hope you guys have a happy New Years!**


End file.
